


Gossamer

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Lockwood hated attending dreary birthday parties, but this time there was someone special that caught her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my friend's blog, you can check it out here- https://diaryofanintrovertedschmuck.wordpress.com/2015/07/10/gossamer/ :D It's original fiction and my keyword was gossamer. Hope I don't disappoint :D

Mariana had been dreading her 21st birthday ball ever since it had been announced. She would be forced to be polite to all of the Dukes and Lords of her father’s court, who would then leer and paw at her under the pretence of wishing her. She just wished that people would ask before touching her.

She barely said a word when she was shoved into a too tight dress for the occasion and let her maids pull at her hair until it was in an acceptable state. After dismissing them, Mariana stared at herself in the mirror.

“I look terribly thin. If I eat a grape, will my corset pop?”

Giggling at the very un-ladylike joke, she left her room mentally preparing herself for the next few hours. Let the torture begin.

* * *

 

 “Darling, who is that exquisite creature walking down the stairs?”

Edith sighed at her mistress. It was one thing to be indifferent about politics, but to not know the Crown Princess of the Kingdom was just insulting.

“Your Grace that is Her Royal Highness, Princess Mariana; whose birthday party you are currently attending.”

Katherine raised one delicate eyebrow at her lady’s maid, who apologised immediately for the sarcasm. Turning away, she narrowed her eyes at the Princess. Katherine was attracted to her immediately, she was absolutely gorgeous.

There had never been an instance where a man had interested her. She was different, she knew and so did her parents. Fortunately, they loved her enough not to force her into anything. But society gossiped and she was known as the Lockwood’s 24 year-old spinster.

Princess Mariana was tall for her age and carried herself with a silent grace. Her gossamer gown fit her perfectly up until her waist and then it flowed. She was smiling demurely as she tucked in a strand of hair back into her bun. Mariana was beautiful and looked every bit of the princess she was.

“I am going to go meet the Princess.”

Edith stared in horror. “But, Your Grace, you cannot. That is not how it is supposed to be. Her Highness is meant to meet all the important guests first.”

“Are you implying that I am not important enough?” asked Katherine coldly. “You are dismissed for the night Edith. Have a lovely one.”

She left without a second glance towards her maid. Infuriating meddler she might be, but she was efficient. Katherine wouldn’t replace her. Not yet, at least.

Walking across the ballroom purposefully with her head held high, Katherine drew a lot of curious looks. It was not every day that the daughter of Duke Lockwood actively participated in something. When she reached the Princess, she dropped into a curtsey.

“Your Royal Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

 

Mariana took one look at the stately brunette with bright green eyes and flung herself at her. Surprised that the lady hadn’t pushed her off immediately, she tightened her grip on her neck.

“Please play along,” Mariana whispered. “I need to get away from these old coots.”

Katherine let out a laugh and pulled away. “I did not know you would be so happy to see me, Princess.”

Mariana quickly curtsied to the people that were surrounding her.

“I apologise my Lords and Ladies, but I have not had the chance to meet my friend in a long time. If you would excuse us, we will take our leave.”

The Princess smiled at the confused guests and led her ‘friend’ away. She smiled at everyone they passed, much to Katherine’s amusement.

“Where exactly are you taking me, Princess? Do you know how terrible it is for your reputation to be seen with me?”

Mariana didn’t answer and led her to an empty balcony. Once there she dropped Katherine’s wrist and curtsied.

“Forgive me for causing inconvenience. I had to get out of there before my corset or my temper snapped.”

The Princess startled as Katherine burst out laughing. “Is something funny?”

“My dear Princess, forgive me but I find the most inappropriate things hilarious,” Katherine smirked. “My name is Katherine, since you did not ask I thought I would tell you myself.”

Mariana blushed and offered her hand. “You may call me Mariana.”

Katherine raised the hand to her mouth and looked at the Princess.

“May I?” she asked and kissed the back of the hand when she was given permission. The Princess blushed and hastily took her hand back.

“I think we should head back inside. It was lovely meeting you; I hope to see you again.”

Katherine winked at her and laughed a little when the blush deepened.

“You will be seeing a lot more of me, Mariana. I hope you are ready for it.”

The Princess scurried off, eager to get away from the oddly charming lady. It was the start of a beautiful friendship and perhaps, a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
